universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rokko-Chan
Entrance Classic Warp Rokko-Chan warps to the battlefield like the character she was based off of. Special Attacks Neutral B - Rolling Ring Rokko-Chan throws a purple ring. Upon holding B, you can choose a direction for Rokko-Chan to toss the ring. The ring itself is able to bounce off solid surfaces. When it hits the ground, others can pick it up and throw it around. At a precise distance, the ring is able to trap the opponent's arms, only having attacks done with legs doable. Like the Bumper, any surface/opponent the Rolling Ring comes into contact with will make the opponent/cause the player to bounce off. The more damage he/she is at, the farther he/she bounces. To bust the ring, you can either rapidly press A or have another player do a charged smash attack on the ring. Rokko-Chan can throw up to 3 rings at a time. When the rings are deflected, they will go twice as fast as usual. The same thing occurs when it bounces off a spring. Fully-charged side smashes can deflect them. Teammates can catch and toss the rings unless the friendly fire would happen to be on. The ring itself can also be sliced in half with a swift cut via charged final smash that makes use of a sword (yes, the Beam Sword counts as well as those that are closely related to the item). Side B - Jet Missile Rokko-Chan fires a single red missile. The missile itself mainly travels at a speed in-between Samus's missiles and Snake's remote-control rockets as they turn. It will mainly travel forward and lock on to a single opponent. The range an opponent can be at when the missile detects is equivalent to half as much as the bolts from Ness's PK Fire flies. The missile is also able to strengthen explosions unless they are already active, limiting it to counting when the missile would hit explosive projectiles and explosive-class items. Bizarrely, they are faster when Rokko-Chan shoots one as she dashes. Even though the speed has changed, the same can't be said for the damage it'll deal to an opponent as well as the strength it gives to an explosion it'll cause. Up to 2 missiles can be on screen at a time. Nothing will happen when you try to shoot a third aside from it not doing so at all. When a missile's deflected, it will lose the target and lock on to another opponent in-range. Rokko-Chan won't be a likely target for the Jet Missile she's fired, but can still be harmed by it when it is. It won't harm her while it seeks the nearest opposing sucker on the battlegrounds. Accidentally, she can blow up one seeking missile when she fires a second missile. Hell, that's likely to happen when both seek the same opponent. Up B - Forest Whip Rokko-Chan lashes forth a vine like a whip. The vine is able to ensnare opponents like Morshu's rope. The snatching is most likely done when the opponent's near the end. As the opponent's caught in the vine, you can pull him/her to you for a grab upon pressing A or throwing him/her away like in CD-i Ganon's Nightmare Capture upon pressing B. On land, she can whip the vine in 5 directions (straight up, behind, forward, diagonally left, or diagonally right). In the air, Rokko-Chan is able to whip the vine in all 8 directions. Like Ivysaur's Vine Whip, Rokko-Chan can use the Forest Whip to latch onto the edge of the stage and return, thus preventing effortless ledge-hogging. When you catch an opponent with the whip while in the air, he/she will be used as a fragile platform. Unless he/she is at 300% damage or higher, the opponent won't be in the footstool position. This can especially go for teammates aside from the tidbit about them being at over 300% damage, thus getting footstooled. Sometimes, Rokko-Chan will make a noble sacrifice while airborne and throw the teammate back to the stage. Down B - Ice Shield Rokko-Chan generates 8 snowflakes that gyrate around her as a form of defense. Each snowflake can take 90% physical damage before being busted unless the attack used involves fire. When that happens, it'll produce a slip trap half the size of a usual one. When the whole group of snowflakes melts, it'll make a slip trap at normal size. Projectiles that hit the shield, unless they are made of fire, will only slightly weaken it. While the shield is active, the standard attacks Rokko-Chan will do increase afterburn resistance in turn for decreasing freeze resistance. Even if she hits an opponent with a fully-charged smash attack, it won't freeze him/her, even when all afterburn resistance seems to be maxed out in turn for freeze resistance being at 1% of its standard statistic. It just increases how long the freeze resistance is traded for afterburn resistance. Yes, over time, this bit will constantly decrease and go back to the normal statistics. The fewer snowflakes gyrating around her, the less this effect works. Upon reinput when at least 1 snowflake is still gyrating, Rokko-Chan sends forth the shield, dealing 1 hit per gyration. It will still prove to be ineffective to anything relating to active fire. Any fire attacks Rokko-Chan does will accidentally melt the shield, but due to them leaving behind slip traps, you can work this to your advantage. Final Smash - Beetle Jet Barrage Rokko-Chan calls for Beetle, who is in his jet form. She then hops on and forms both her hands into Rokko Busters as Beetle ascends. In this, you can fly around in any direction with the analog stick. You can shoot buster shots by pressing A and use the Volcano Cannon upon pressing B. The buster shots deal as much as the standard shots from MegaMan's Mega Buster in Smash Bros. 4 while the shots from the Volcano Cannon leave behind explosions that work like the Smart Bomb. They amp up explosions, size and power-wise, thrice as much as the Jet Missiles. The buster shots are mainly aimed at the nearest opponent while the Volcano Cannon shots are fired downward like bombs, and are angled while Rokko-Chan flies in a certain side. The angle depends on how fast she goes in the horizontal direction determined as she opens fire, and the speed, of course, depends on how far the analog stick is tilted. Rokko-Chan herself can still get hit, but she'll only take 25% as much as she regularly does when she's fighting in a normal fashion. Besides, she might bust opponents trying to harm her physically. This phase lasts for 25 seconds. At the end, you should hope that you're not over a pit unless you're near the stage because of course if you are in the described position, you can kiss one of your stocks goodbye. The same thing will happen during the final smash if you go crazy on the Beetle Jet. If anyone touches the warp beam of Beetle Jet, it'll pretty much be an instant KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: *death sfx* KOSFX2: *Metroid death sfx* Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: *hit sfx* Taunts Up: *changes one hand into a cannon, then pumps it* Sd: *makes a face* Dn: *removes her helmet, briefly looks into the distance, then puts her helmet on again* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *beams out* 2. *hugs Prof. Thane* 3. *aims her Rokko Buster at the screen, then fires* Failure/Clap: Owata Death Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Buster Shots Dash Attack - Charge Dash Smash Attacks *Sd - Hadouken *Up - Yoku Attack *Dn - Lightning Flash Tilt Attacks *Sd - Buster Shots *Up - Screw Crusher *Dn - Flame Burst Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Buster Shots *F-Air - Franciska's Axe *B-Air - Lancea's Lance *U-Air - Solar Flare *D-Air - Nitro Blast Throws *Grab - Super Arm *Pummel - Squeeze *Forward - Hockey Goal *Back - Volcano Cannon *Up - Beetle Coil *Down - Vanishing Blocks Misc. *Ledge Attack - Slide Kick *100% Ledge Attack - Sliding Dash *Ground Attack - Sweep Kick *Trip Attack - Spin Kick Snake Codec Otacon: "Snake, you know the blue girl with a whole arsenal of weapons at her disposal as well as a human-like AI?" Snake: "Umm...Jenny Wakeman?" Otacon: "Yeah, well, that's not this girl. This is Rokko-Chan. She's the daughter of Professor Thane in 20XX. When a bunch of robots attacked her city, she set off to stop Dr. Mad's acts of genocide to her father's dismay." Snake: "Seems to me like she's taken notes from MegaMan." Otacon: "Well, her game is an homage to MegaMan, even with elements from the X series, like dashing and mech suits." Snake: "Does she go around in a mech suit?" Otacon: "Nope, but her countless weapons are still the real deal. So keep in mind that it's not just a kid you're fighting, Snake." Snake: "I'll keep that in mind." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Rokko-Chan - Go! Go! Rokko-Chan (Rock Arrange) Stage Somewhere in 20XX AD - Mad Castle Relic Rokko Buster Trivia *The part where Beetle Jet warping in harms an opponent comes from the fact that it can be used against Dr. Mad in the final phase. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrity Cults Category:King-Soukutu Category:Rokko-Chan Category:Female Category:Young Category:Robots Category:Cute Characters Category:Blue Category:Blonde Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:MMD